


Second Falling

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Heaven, Hell, M/M, Multi, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: The way I see it (well DIDN'T cause i never got to see the show myself save through clips and gifs) Beelez being the one to TELL SATAN "I hope someone tells your father" as Gab exclaims when Adam doesn't restart the war, that HIS SON SUUUCKS, he'd be pretty fucking ANGRY!!





	1. Hells Punishment

Part 1: Hells Punishment

The underground was literally vibrating with blood lust and confusion as their Prince returned and walked briskly past them all, Dagon looking from the lines of ready Demons to the brisk walking Prince and formed beside them as they moved, voice hushed, voice lost of once being loud and encouraging to those for the War to come, "Lord...L..ord?"

"Do not follow me, Dagon-" The being snipped walking towards the tunnel no Demon DARED to tread, those who did and weren't of their Kings graces, never returned.

Dagon hulted and vibrated with terror as they watched their Lord vanish into thin air before their cloudy gray eyes.

"L..ord?"

\---

"Whaaat was THAT, Beelzebub!?" Satan hissed as the Lord of the Flies bowed before the King of Hell, their Boss, the very being not even ADAM his very SON wished to see right now, the flames in the room was well beyond the Sun and his eyes more deathly black then a Black Holes as he bore them into the thin, almost tiny body before him.

"It zzzeemzz, My King…" The black haired form bowing said as clear and unafraid as possible, "That the Boy, Adam hazz been-"

Beelzebub blinked, feeling like an Atom Bomb had exploded before them and found that they now rested upon the ground, the wall above strangely Beelzebub sized, Satan himself bared his fangs their way, clawed hand dripping with the darkest of blood and that's when the Lord of the Flies felt the burning along their face and tried hard not to scream as it sizzled and crackled where once flies had been. Now, just a gorge of bloody flesh rested along their left cheek and the bridge of their nose.

"This whole time, you told me his name was WARLOCK!" Satan roared, Beelzebub themselves trying hard to rise again to their feet. "THAT HE WAS COMING ALONG WELL!!"

"The Demon formerly known azzzz Crowley zzzztated that wazzz your child, my King.." They panted, standing as proudly as they could without shaking and continued, feeling strange numbness entering their face as the burning cooled, "I truzzzted hizzz judgement, my King-" "And THAT was your undoing!" Satan snarled and flung the shaking tiny form off their feet and face down, back stripped of their shirt and pendants.

"L..ord I w..will fix thizz..zz" Beelzebub pleaded unnaturally as they felt the burning of a million and one Suns sloooowly clawing down their thin spine.

They smelt what little feathers from what was left of their wings scorching until the driving pain sent them SCREAMING till blood flecked from their raw throat as they felt their very power be stripped from their being and leaving them just as their body portrayed, a thin small form.

"From here on, you have Fallen, Beelzebub for your failure of not only believing in someone when you YOURSELF should have seen to it to be true, BUT causing Armageddon to cease!" Satan roared for the whole of the Underground to hear then.

Now with the body unmoving, blood darker then pitch sizzling as it touched the grooves along their torn open back, he clapped his large clawed hand over their still form and brought the x-Lord of the Flies to Earth, dumped wherever, alone, bleeding, ignored, given up to whatever found them first.

A rule made as Demons alike screamed in confused rage that anyone ANYONE who tried to help the traitor Beelzebub would be so severely punished that their Falling felt like a saunter vaguely downward to Hell.

Thus, that's how the thin, broken form found themselves stripped of everything, a Second Falling, a Falling just as the first, wasn't their fault so much as it was because of others.


	2. Fucking Archangel Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way I see it (well DIDN'T cause i never got to see the show myself save through clips and gifs) Beelez being the one to TELL SATAN "I hope someone tells your father" as Gab exclaims when Adam doesn't restart the war, that HIS SON SUUUCKS, he'd be pretty fucking ANGRY!!

He hated Earth, and now he was STUCK there! Why? Because that brat didn't restart the War, because Aziraphale sucked at dying? Well, it COULD have been worse, he guessed-

Could be that poor sap naked upon the rain soaked ground anyway. Humans were so...WEIRD!

He DID have to get points back though to be in the Almighty's good graces soo.. He guessed this was his first poor soul to help and sloshed closer to the body that still remained unmoving even when he piped up with, "Hey, you okay?"

He looked around, lifted a shoed foot only to think better of using it to nudge the body and knelt instead and asked, touching the bloody wet body with pure disgust, "Heeeey.."

The form moved as he shook, it wasn't cold however, it wasn't warm either.

"You dead?" He asked pointly and pushed it to its side and fell backwards forgetting the disgusting muddy mess around him as his purple eyes widened, irises small, face, paler than his wings.

"Hey… Hey, Beelzebub...Hey, wake up, what happened?" He shook them harder until he remembered the blood and jerked his hands off the body, gazing at the Demon's blood upon his hands.

He smelt singed feathers and flesh and panicked and unfurled his large beautiful wings to shield the unmoving body as he tried seeing signs of life.

"Your stronger than whatever did this, aren't Demons meant to be..?"

Claw marks scorched along Beelez's back and as he checked for life of any kind, he saw that their face too bore marks of their assault and thus carefully, first time ever in his immortal life, some would say, lifted the broken re-Fallen Beelzebub and looked around frantically until he found a bandstand safe from the rain and mud and miricaled them two to the shelter and said as gently as he could within their soaking black hair, the Fly Cap well and destroyed lay dead by its Masters hand now left behind, "Hang in there, you hear me? Your stronger then that you fucking Demon…. Keep with me, got it?"

And as the rain poured around them, like a waterfall off the sides of the bandstands roof, Gaberial tried his hand at miricaling the wounded body in his arms, going as far as tucking Beelzebub's small form into his under jacket and curled them together within his wings, face resting by theirs as he spoke prayers and forgiveness for whatever they had done, to at least have them come back so he could go after whatever had made the once fiery Demon so broken and left for dead.


	3. Once Angel, Once Demon, now Human? Nothing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way I see it (well DIDN'T cause i never got to see the show myself save through clips and gifs) Beelez being the one to TELL SATAN "I hope someone tells your father" as Gab exclaims when Adam doesn't restart the war, that HIS SON SUUUCKS, he'd be pretty fucking ANGRY!!

A misty morning broke over the tucked in form of Beelzebub and Gabriel in the safety of the bandstand, birds singing gayly as they flew, the world unaware of the Armageddon-not that had missed them all just began its day as per norm.

The fact their eyes opened was a shocker that the smaller form first felt. So they survived?

Then they tried moving their head only to yelp with an unnatural sound and felt strange wetness slide from their once so stone hard eyes upon the fabric they did not remember having.

Theeen, came the face they REALLY did not remember seeing anywhere CLOSE to them when Satan threw them from Hell to...Heaven-?

This was the Archangel Gabriel! The two of them spent as little time on Earth as they could so did that mean the Almighty had forgiven them? Taken pity?

Gabriel looked worn out, his mouth moved wordlessly, they themselves were wrapped within the man's arms, shafts of morning light outside peaked out from the large warm white feathers.

Beelzebub figured Angel's wings were all just white, nothing grand like a Demons many types, yet Gabriel's were such a clean white, soft, well preened.

'Zzzeemzz they tend to their feather'zzz too,' Was a random thought within their literal buzzing head, buzzing-Their hand reached for their head only to feel scraggly black locks and not a cap..

That's when Gabriel stirred and noticed the life in his arms moving again and sighed before lifting his charmingly smug face upwards to God and said, "Thank you, you really are so Grand and Mighty~" Then, deep purple eyes fell upon their once dark green.

"Glad to see your alive, well, in the sense that your still moving and not cold and stiff.." He grunted and began shifting his wings only to groan at how stiff they'd gotten and mused, "I need a good message, maybe when I get home I can request a day for my wings~"

The shearing pain along their own spine made Beelzebub feel sick and asked meekly, a red flag to the Angel holding them once more to their state, "At leazz-at least you still HAVE a home it zz-seems!"

"Ya, about that, what happened? You look awful!" Only to be weakly punched in the jaw by a small hand to which he growled down at them as Beelzebub hissed back, a small flame back within their dark eyes, "Shut it fuck face! You would to if your 'Almighty' wasn't so kiiiind to her children still with her!"

"Hey, now you listen here you little maggot-" Gabriel began only to snort as Beelzebub tried to free themselves of the others wings, under jacket, and hold. "Impressive!" He mused as the small Demon glared his way and was going to comply with their request of 'Unhand me!' When he remembered the state he'd found them in and said instead, "Who did this?"

"Who do you think you zzzztupied Angel!?"

"And here I thought I had it bad being sent to Earth till I redeem myself!"

"I hate you with every fiber of my being!" Beelzebub snarled lowly then roared as Gabriel laughed loudly, "HAA, that's not a lot then~ I knew you liked me!"

But, the power behind the roaring force never came.

Gabriel frowned, shifting his wings as the morning sun nearly blinded the small form in his arms as they stared blankly at their hands, "Beelez…" "DON'T call me that-" "Whatever Satan did your… I'm sorry but your worse off then a Fallen Angel… At least a Fallen has a place to go… Be it Hell or otherwise…"

So that whole thing wasn't just a nightmare for their failure…

"All you got wazzzz punizzzhment to Earth until God foegivezzzz you…" They whispered as the nubs along their spine shifted with excruciating effort and pain. What little they had had after their Fall now...

"I'm so sorry, Beelzebub.." Gabriel spoke earnestly as the once strong Prince of Hell itself broke down within his arms with a sound so powerful and silent, he hugged them until they again, fell under which sent him RUNNING to the only beings he knew who could help them now.


	4. Help Me, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way I see it (well DIDN'T cause i never got to see the show myself save through clips and gifs) Beelez being the one to TELL SATAN "I hope someone tells your father" as Gab exclaims when Adam doesn't restart the war, that HIS SON SUUUCKS, he'd be pretty fucking ANGRY!!

He HATED the very thought of going to THOOOSE two but if an Angel could step into Hell fire and NOT DIE nor a Demon bathed in Holy Water did not DIE… He HAD to try-

"We aren't even open dear frien-" Aziraphale began then stopped short, voice lost like the last breath of a human in death as he saw before him the Archangel Gabriel standing, drooped wings, clothes askew, not pressed and neat like he'd seen him last. And..

"My Heaven...Come in quickly Dear Boy, come in!" Aziraphale said quickly and called out with worry lacing each word, "CROWLEY GRAB TOWELS AND WATER!"

The very Demon raced out of a backroom, things in hand, at first all for it until he saw who it was his Angel wanted to help-"I'm here, Angel what-"

"This is NOT the time, Crowley, PLEASE, by God, they've been stripped!" Aziraphale proclaimed, clearing a place off one of the tables and motioned for Gabriel to lay them down.

"Si..sideways, Gabriel, please! Their badly hurt...a...as you can tell!" The pudgy Angel spoke as indeed, as Beelzebub was rested upon their side, each body in turn gave a sound of disbursed pain.

"Holy-Gaah… By Satan what-" "HE did this!" Gabriel snapped and Crowley moved in that snake like way of his, "Well… Didn't expect that!"

"Well lucky for you, it WASN'T you, now do something!"

"Oi.. US do something for the likes of YOU TWO!?"

As the Demon and Angel fought over the body, Aziraphale shifted along his shelves and pulled forth things he felt would help. By the color of the marks left over, Gabriel had used all his willpower to even remotely bring the Demon back to a woken state…

He only felt a distant love inside the strangely hatred filled Angel but figured it had been due in part by Beelzebub taking as the kids said, 'None of his shit!' It was slightly charming, someone even IN Gabriel's thoughts in a way that didn't include pain!

So, as he worked as Crowley spat words between him and the body, he spoke gently to the barely breathing form in his care, "I'll do my damnest, Lord Beelzebub, just hang on, please...This will hurt just as much so I'm terribly sorry-" Thus, beyond better judgment, for a Demon of all things, he dipped his hands in Holy Water in a clear pristine Bowl and slowly made symbols on the thin forms back.

The inhuman cries from the Demon being Blessed with Holy Water made the fighting go silent, Crowley backing off as his lower Boss screeched and pleaded in sounds to stop it, Gabriel looking at the work being done and begged the Almighty again to make this work, for the sake now that he knew what had been done and by whom now begged Her to let them survive because Demon or not, he had admired such a force and believed She'd give such a fighter another chance, BEGGED Her, for another chance-


	5. I Hate all of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way I see it (well DIDN'T cause i never got to see the show myself save through clips and gifs) Beelez being the one to TELL SATAN "I hope someone tells your father" as Gab exclaims when Adam doesn't restart the war, that HIS SON SUUUCKS, he'd be pretty fucking ANGRY!!

A week of back and forth Blessings, Begging, and care yielded the opening of Beelzebub's dark eyes.

A very slow, foggy stare graced the one who stayed awake as the other two slept off their miracles and Blessings used and found it to be Crowley of allllll Demons and Angels!

"Look who's come back to us!" Crowley kind of chirped as he handed Beelzebub a glass with liquid inside.

Without thinking they allowed the drink to be given not only by the one who helped them get these wounds but also unsure if it was Holy Water they drank and just groaned softly as the last of it trickled down their chin and their head rested upon their right side.

"Listen, I really AM sorry-" "Becauzzzzze of YOU, I'm thizzzzzzzz way!! What even ARE YOU!? Your no longer one of uzzzz!! Touching Holy Water, BATHING in it, FEELING for HELLZZZZ ZZZAKE!!"

"I've learned I'm only so much of a Demon as I am so much as an Angel you see-" Unable to hurt him with power, the wounded form just spat best it could and spat upon Crowley's shoe.

"Not very kind of you to spit on someone who helped you come back now!" He said nonchalantly, uncaring lathered his silken voice to which made his x-boss seeth weakly where they lie.

"Why did you HELP MEEE!!! DAMN YOU TO HELL..NO, YOU DON'T BELONG THERE, NOR HEAVEN YOU DISGUSTING BAZZZTARD!" The roar of pain jerked both Angels awake, Aziraphale pleased to see all that hard work had paid off, as Gabriel moved over towards the angry broken Demon who bristled, "It'zzzz YOUR FAULT, YOU LIED TO ME, TO YOUR OWN KIND!"

"My own kind was once all of our kind, mind you," He said calmly, hands tucked into his pockets. "We have all been Angels at some point in time-"

"I WAZZZ ZZZTRIPPED OF MYZZZELF ONCE BECAUZZZE I I WONDERED WHY GOD LET HER BEAUTIFUL CREATUREZZZ ZZZZUFFER, AND AGAIN BECAUZZZE I TRUZZZTED YOU AND YOUR REPORTZZZZ ON WARLOCK!!"

(Unless someone knows, my Beelzebub Fell cause they asked to much why Gods Creatures had to suffer such pains and even went so far as accused Her of liking to watch it be done)

To this the stylish Demon gave a look of half smug half sorrow as he said flat out, "Soooo, at any point you could have-" He wiggled his fingers, "Come up to see for yourself or..I don't know, maybe Satan himself to see but neither of you did, so it's all pinned on me!?"

Everyone stopped their thoughts at this and Beelzebub's dark eyes grew ever colder as they spoke the words, "Our Lord...Could have… Could have come to...zzzee for himzzzelf….. Azzzz well… He hazzz a human form.. He could have too… Come… To be zzzure.."

Crowley actually looked sorry for speaking and said lightly, unsure whether to pat the body in solidarity or not and chose just to remain hands in his pockets as he spoke, "Beelzebub… My Lo-"

"I AM NO LORD NOW!! I WAZZZZZ ZZZZZTRIPPED, CAZZZT OUT OF HELL!! I REMEMBER IT ALL NOW AND I HATE ALL OF YOU FOR BRINGING ME BAAACK!!! WHAT UZZZZZE AM I TO ANYONE OR THING NOW?! ZZZATAN WANTZZZ NOTHING TO DO WITH ME NOR DOEZZZZ THE ALMIGHTY, ZZZO WHHHAT GAVE YOU ZZZZTUPID MINDED FUCKZZZZ THE RIGHT TO HELP MEEEE!?"

"If I..I may.." Aziraphale spoke up lightly, held his hands and said kindly, reaching for the weakened Demon upon the couch where they'd settled them after the first round of Blessings had been done, "I..if the Almighty hadn't wanted to give you another chance my Dear… You would have not been found by the Archangel Gabriel who used all he had to bring you back once and bring you to us when it began to show you were fading again.."

"YOOU," Beelzebub wheezed and tried to see Gabriel only to, at the slightest shift of their heavy head, fell into darkness again but this time, not to the land of the lost Angel and Demon, but locked in what they could only describe as a weird nightmarish dream of Heaven and Hell fighting over their body like the Vultures their wings were said to be based off of.


	6. They'll Come Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way I see it (well DIDN'T cause i never got to see the show myself save through clips and gifs) Beelez being the one to TELL SATAN "I hope someone tells your father" as Gab exclaims when Adam doesn't restart the war, that HIS SON SUUUCKS, he'd be pretty fucking ANGRY!!

"Their out again, " Aziraphale said softly, patting the outcold Demon upon the head once, twice, then moved their short black hair from their face and kissed their head.

"HEY, HANDS OFF!" Gabriel snarled, reaching to strike the softer Angel only to think better as Crowley stood behind him and just stared with those serpentine eyes. He wrung his fist and looked back at the shaking, very slowly healing form and asked, "Now what?"

"You get outt'a Mr Fell's book shop and get hit by the tram like a good'ol piece of shit!" Crowley hissed only to close his mouth as Aziraphale held up a hand and smiled instead, "We'll talk over tea and weigh our options, shall we?"

"I do not sully my God given Temple, Aziraphale--" "He just told you we'll talk over tea so shut your stupid mouth and let'sssss have tea!"

If Gabriel hadn't been so terrified by the form of Crowley's face at that moment, he'd had caught what he said to AZIRAPHALE which unbeknownst to him HAD been Crowley. Instead, collar being snagged by the snake eyed Demon, he was led into the backroom of the Bookshop and sat down before some calming chamomile tea already steaming in a pot, three cups sitting there, waiting.

"The way it's going thus far," Aziraphale spoke calmly as Crowley used his snake tongue to flick at his drink whilst eyeing Gabriel, fangs just seeable as he stared in disgust at the display, "We have stabilized them, any crashes may be just temporary and with that being, they should come back themselves without Blessing."

"Sooo.." Gabriel spoke, actually wondering, "That's good, right!?"

"Yes, however...It seems they are speaking truth, a truth I'm so sorry to have learned-" They looked out of the backroom towards Beelzebub who slept now under Gabriel's jackets, the slow rise and fall showing they hadn't Fallen again.

"Satan could have checked for himself," Gabriel began then hissed, to the shock of Crowley and Aziraphale, "But so could the Almighty!"

"Seems someone has finally woken up themselves!" Crowley spoke and waved a hand, "You wonder why we stay here?" He asked and Gabriel gave a sullen look the Demon's way as he spoke on, "Humans are different, funny things ~ Ready to ask questions, to learn, grow, press boundaries, deal with their issues together orrr against each other, THAT is where their like us, Heaven and Hell!" Gabriel closed his once strong purple eyes and watched for himself humans doing as they had nearly done, fought one side to one side, Heaven and Hell.. Neither winning as either would have expected-

"I'm very sorry, Gabriel… Sir.." Aziraphale said and touched his hand only to back off as the larger Angel jerked away and stood upwards.

"This is the reason you two stayed, you learned things we were to blind to see further into?" He asked then walked towards the still sleeping Beelzebub as Aziraphale spoke after him, "As...as RIGHT as we feel they are…. There ARE flaws in all Plans… G..abriel...S..ir"

He went quiet as Gabriel sat upon the floor to be level with the form stripped of what made them Angel and Demon alike and rested his head upon the couch cushions without a word.

"They were once.. An Angel.." Garbiel spoke and Aziraphale quickly flicked through every Angel he'd known before coming to Earth.

"Branwen though Welsh means “white, blessed raven”, the Almighty did have an Angel for Her creatures before they were placed on Earth… Though.." He tried hard to remember whom Beelzebub even remotely looked like and or why THAT name stuck out at all.. "I just recall Beelzebub being one of the Seven Princes of Hell… Where they of Heaven-"

Gabriel snarled and flashed out his wings, threatening, "Just shut up alright! Just.. Shut up!" He wanted to say his faith was rattled, he wanted to scream to the Almighty about what all this meant but for now, he shielded Beelzebub and himself from the two forms that defied every known Plan he could possibly think of.

Unseen, he rested his forehead upon the couch and asked tiredly, eyes closing without meaning to, "Why..God.. What did they do.. Please… Tell me.." Then, falling under the veil of sleep, he watched the very happening to Beelzebub , how it became that they Fell like Crowley and became a Demon of Hell…

He wasn't happy with his Gods ideas of who Fell and who didn't.


	7. Dusk Winged Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way I see it (well DIDN'T cause i never got to see the show myself save through clips and gifs) Beelez being the one to TELL SATAN "I hope someone tells your father" as Gab exclaims when Adam doesn't restart the war, that HIS SON SUUUCKS, he'd be pretty fucking ANGRY!!

The name for this Angel wasn't widely spoken, those in Gods home were Angels, were all one, all there to do their part~

The Angel with the barely spoken name LOVED Gods creatures! Day and Night, they tended to them, loved them, named them.

Their wings were the strangest color, while most other Angels wings were lighter colors, this one's were such a strange blackish blue, they resembled that of God's creation called Dusk. That's how anyone remembered them, that and their love and care for any of God's Creatures.

Their love and care stemmed to the Creatures big and small, from the ones called Whales that Sang, to Ants that Marched, the names were pending anyway. Their favourite was Fly that Buzzed since they'd be there wherever you went, not scared off by ANYTHING thus, secretly, this dusk winged Angel loved them the most, second was Lizards of Skins and Frogs of Plopping~ Such colors and sounds, Snakes that Hissed made them feel...Something so the least amount of time was spent on them but loved ever still.

During the first eon of time in Heaven, the Angel of dusk wings loved the animals and grew delighted when their Lord came to THEM and said it was time to join the Master Creation, Earth!!

The second showed the start of the Human Creation, the dusk winged Angel disliked these weird animals but tried to love them, though they hurt the sweet creatures, abused them, ATE them-

By the third, they went to God and asked out of turn, "Why do thee let them hurt them? Thy animals were first, Lord! Thy were first chosen, made!"

God did not answer and instead kept watching the Earth turn along.

Fourth and fifth eon proved the dusk winged Angels undoing!

"What do thee let Man do? Look at what thy Creation has done to my animals!" That was a mistake to behold, telling the Lord which made the animals that they were THIS Angels!

It was out before the poor dusk winged Angel could fix themselves and said instead, boldly, dusk wings flared, small form blazing with hurt, "Tell me, why do thy Humans hurt my animals? Why do thy not love them as I've for millenas? Why let the lessor Creation kill and hurt the first Livers of your Grand Earth!? Lord please, please stop this, thee must have mercy upon my poor animals! They do no wrong, thy lived before Man!"

A burning pain shattered the very core of the dusk winged Angel and their scream sent stars falling around them.

The Mighty voice spoke out deeply, the very wings they'd been known for ripping and shedding as soon they too began to Fall backwards, hands reaching for help, "For Speaking Such Words And To Thyself Of All Beings, You Shall Be Cast Aside, Archangel Ariel, From Now On You Shall Be Beelzebub, one of the seven princes of Hell. Beelzebub as a being capable of flying, known as the "Lord of the Flyers", or the "Lord of the Flies'. I Cast Thee Away, To Hell For Your Selfishness Against The Beings I Have Created-"

As they Fell, a dark swarm followed, the flies of which they loved most BECAUSE they weren't scared of anything, Falling with them, trying hard to break their fall only to become apart of them as they landed, but not before the Fallen Angel got to see what their wonderful Animals would be dealt with now that they'd over stepped and spoke out of line-


	8. Not so Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way I see it (well DIDN'T cause i never got to see the show myself save through clips and gifs) Beelez being the one to TELL SATAN "I hope someone tells your father" as Gab exclaims when Adam doesn't restart the war, that HIS SON SUUUCKS, he'd be pretty fucking ANGRY!!

Gabriel woke as Beelzebub's dream self smashed into the ground, blood, feathers, tears, and screaming still awash inside his head as he tried waking up faster.

It felt so real, the stripping of the wings, he felt his, still large and beautiful! Felt his chest, still whole inside not empty of his purpose!

He stared at Beelzebub, unmoving, unspeaking, just stared as they stared back, eyes blank of emotion as once they'd had before their Second Falling.

It was night now, he'd been asleep this whole time.. He felt the blanket around his shoulders and shifted it off, loathing the fact Crowley or worse AZIRAPHALE granted it to him when Beelzebub spoke up coarsely, "Can't handle an act of Kindness, ey Angel?"

"I'm no longer a Demon so I figured being nice and giving you something to tuck into wouldn't be discarded with such distaste."

"I..I umm.. I thought it w..was umm-" "Save it!" Beelzebub said and tried to move only to shudder and lay flat once more, bad side facing Gabriel's.

"Like the dream, Archangel Gabriel, hmm?" He heard them ask and looked away with a look of pain.

"Not so divine now, is She, Angel? Not even letting an answer to one of Her Angels before they Fall!"

His eyes squeezed shut as he watched Beelzebub fall like a comet, the tail burning out before it even reached the Earth's outter surface.

He jerked at the small hand of Beelzebub upon his face and blinked up into the hand and gave a very weak smile at their words, "Oi, you can still have faith, right? You can go home you said when your Forgiven or whatever? Lucky you I Fell again, hu? I'm sure you'll get extra now that I'm alive!"

"I was kinda hoping for… Something not as… Disturbing-" Gabriel tried only to be smacked upside the head. "ZZZZZO I'm dizzzturbing?" Buuuut, briefly, as he was going to defend himself, he saw the faintest smile perk one side of the x-Demons lip.

"But really… I… I AM sorry… Like… Inside I feel… Sick I feel… Lost.."

"Happens when you fall, Archangel Gabriel!" Beelzebub stated crossly, looking around themselves at Aziraphale's bookshop. "I wonder if he'd let me read some of thezzze… Have all the time now anyway, no one to answer to-" The buzzing of 's' came and went at random now, their mood, or so Gabriel felt, was stable or more so than earlier and pressed, "Maybe you ARE forgiven, hu? You… You...ummm… Uhh.." He fought hard but fell short.

He didn't have an answer….

He, GABRIEL….

Had no...Answer…

"Forget me alright, juzzzt know your 'Almighty' zzzhould be pleazzzed their best Angel felt pity for a broken x-Prince of Hell!" He saw the look upon the others crackle scared face and sighed, unable to speak.

"Get up and out, zzztop being lazzzy and zzztart looking for more good deedzzz! Or I zzzwear I'll beat you myzzzelf!" Beelzebub snarled with the best amount of force they had left and snorted proudly as Gabriel rose to his feet and grabbed his jackets, replacing them with the blanket granted to him by the x-Demon laying there watching.

Slowly, his shoed footfalls pounded within his ears as he grew further from the equivalent of himself, the once powerful yet small, iron fist wielding now broken, enemy.

He stopped at the door, stared at the glass before him and saw his reflection.

He saw his wings though well past returned to his body, in the reflection, outstretched and proud.

He never doubted Her Plan.. She knew what she was doing… This was done and now he could move on and see of helping someone else.. To get allowance back into Heaven where…

He saw Beelzebub nestling back into the blankets, the marks cracked along their spine, a constant reminder of what was lost to them now then looked back again at himself.

He was one of the Elite… A Trusted Angel… One of God's Best!

He hadn't even noticed the form coming behind him until Crowley's voice spoke calmly, "Listen, as much of an asshole that you are, hear me out-" Gabriel gave no notice of moving on, so, he kept speaking behind him, yellow snake eyes well and all soft and filled with calm, "Heaven and Hell my friend… As much as it sounds strange…. Are the same, bodies just on either side, following a higher being loyalty, no questions, just pure unwavering devotion, until one day and mistake-" He rose his arms and chuckled, "And your either a rocket returning to Earth and instead of landing in water crash into Hell oooor-" He looked with his whole body back towards Beelzebub and spoke lightly, "Your literally on no side, just alone and stripped of all you've ever known, I however-" Gabriel turned as Crowley said, 'I had Aziraphale to slither up to-' And found the Demon wasn't even there and instead, morning light filtering in through the window blinds and book dust.

He shook his head and held it.

Had he dreamt all of that or was he losing it, being on Earth to long?

He walked slowly over towards Beelzebub and found them lightly snoring now, the wounds as healed as they'd ever be now just an eyesoar now really, to himself anyway-

He looked upwards and held up his arms but did not speak.

Was this a test...If his faith weavered, should not his own wings have been stripped?

He looked back towards Beelzebub and snapped his fingers, miracling decent clothes upon the undefined x-Demons form.

Clean pressed black and dark blue clothes formed, pants and those strange fishnet stockings they'd had last they'd met.

The cap was just a cap and quickly removed with another snap and sigh.

He had powers still…

If the Almighty truly wanted nothing to do with Fallen Angels, wouldn't Crowley have been killed in the Holy Water?

Wouldn't Aziraphale have burned to death in the Hell Fire though?

Was their way right? Caring for each other and other things..?

His mind made up, he looked up a final time and said slowly, settling down once more upon the floor by the couch, "I trust your Plan, Lord… It's strange but…" As he watched the wounded form sleep easier he felt it. "I'll do as I feel is the right thing to do!"


End file.
